


【南北车】想象着对方样子时自慰

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 乐正绫/洛天依, 南北组
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	【南北车】想象着对方样子时自慰

1.想象对方样子时自慰  
————分割线————  
洛天依缩在床上，总感觉身边少了什么，用装满食物的脑子想了想，哦⊙∀⊙！，阿绫不在。  
“阿绫~你去哪儿了？”洛天依坐在床上喊了两声，然而并没有人回应。  
奇怪，刚刚还看见她的啊？洛天依也没多想，乐正绫在夜里突然有事的情况也不是第一次了。  
然而蜷在客厅沙发上的乐正绫却欲哭无泪，前两天多要了她几次结果自己被赶出房门快一周半了，结果自家的小吃货完全忘了这码事。  
洛天依抱着被子翻来覆去却完全睡不着，没有那个熟悉的怀抱，闻不到她的味道，没有围绕着自己的温暖，也不知道这些天是怎么睡到早上的。  
洛天依翻身摸了摸旁边冰冷的床，突然觉得脸上一红，脑子里不知为何出现了和乐正绫第一次做的画面。  
“我在想什么啊。”洛天依甩了甩脑袋然而画面依然在脑海深处。  
身体逐渐发热，洛天依本能地解开衣服，指尖无意间划过了自己的胸口，顿时浑身一哆嗦，压住喉咙里的呻吟，手却握住了胸前的小馒头。  
“嗯~阿绫~”洛天依想着乐正绫在自己身上点火的样子，双手揉捏着逐渐挺立的樱桃，嘴角溢出两声压不住的呻吟。  
“嗯唔~哈……阿…阿绫~”洛天依喘着气，自己的技术完全不如乐正绫，无论怎么模仿都没有那种感觉。  
修剪整齐的指甲划过樱桃，一瞬间的快感直充大脑，左手用力揉捏着小馒头，右手缓缓向下颤抖着分开花瓣指腹摩擦着花核。  
“啊~”洛天依缩了缩身子，中指摸索到了潺潺流水的小穴，几乎不需要润滑就插了进去。  
“嗯啊~进……进去了，阿…阿绫，你……你在哪儿？”洛天依脑海中闪过乐正绫坏笑着问自己进去几根的样子，食指也慢慢挤进了小穴，学着乐正绫的样子边抚摸着内壁边向深处探去。  
“嗯~哈……哈……嗯啊~”洛天依张嘴喘着气，因为不熟练，指甲好几次划到内壁，轻微的疼痛完全被快感覆盖，到底不如乐正绫熟悉，几次深入都没有找到敏感点。  
“在……在哪里，嗯~啊！”洛天依的手无意间蹭到某一处时，快感如同海啸般席卷而来，忍不住咬着自己左手大拇指的指甲试图缓解这难以承受的快感。  
手指微微颤抖着撞击着那点，一堵墙根本阻挡不了洛天依的呻吟，客厅里的乐正绫早在她第一次喊自己名字时就听见了，反应过来洛天依在做什么后，嘴角扬起一抹无奈地微笑，靠在门框上听了许久，最后实在忍不住了，抬手推门而入。  
“嗯啊！阿绫！”蜷着身子的洛天依完全没注意到门口的人，手指按在敏感点上后温热黏稠的液体将洛天依无力的手推了出去，透明的液体缓缓流出弄湿了天蓝色的被单。  
乐正绫关上房门，俯身吻了吻洛天依的嘴角。  
“嗯？诶！阿绫！你什么时候……”洛天依缓过了高潮，睁开眼睛就看到自己的爱人看着自己，又回想起刚才做的事情，洛天依的脸颊飞速变红，也不知该怎么说，伸手抱住乐正绫钻进她的怀里本以为能缓解尴尬。  
“呐呐，小天依自慰的时候想着谁呢？”乐正绫明知故问道。  
“坏人。”洛天依感觉到耳边熟悉的气息，自己待在她温暖的怀里，顿时困意就涌了上来。  
然而，“小天依，我忍了一周半，你就想这么睡过去，可能吗？”


End file.
